


Whiskey dreams

by thebadwolf



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drunk Sex, F/M, Necrophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadwolf/pseuds/thebadwolf
Summary: Lydia is in her 20s and in a bit of a rut. In a moment of desperation she calls Beetlejuice.  She's rather drunk and doesn't remember it the next day. Getting drunk and calling him becomes a weekly habit.





	1. Chapter 1

Lydia didn’t know she was doing with life. She had finished high school four years ago and she was supposed to be in college. She was supposed to be advancing her life. Yet, she couldn’t find the drive to do it. She did make a bit of living with her photography but it wasn’t enough to support herself. Her father encouraged her to attend college for photography. Lydia didn’t see the point. She was never going to be a great photographer anyway so what was the point? 

 

Lydia had a few strings of boyfriends but nothing worth anything. Just a waste of her time. No one who wanted to spend the rest of their lives with her. They were just people looking for quick sex. Lydia liked wild casual sex as much as the next girl but she didn't want to spend her whole life doing it. 

 

She walked into her bedroom and grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the back of her closet. Her parents wouldn’t care if she was drinking a bit but they would complain if they saw her stash of whiskey bottles. Barbra would loss her mind. She frowned every time she saw her take a sip of booze.

 

The young woman opened the bottle and began to drink the liquid.. Her skin began to warm as the alcohol flew her through her system. She sat down on the floor in her closet as she drank straight from the bottle. She was drinking away all her problems and sadness. After a short time she would feel better. She would forget all her problems. Even if it was only for a short time. 

 

Once the room was starting to spin around her she knew she'd had enough. She slid off her jeans before slipping into bed. The bed felt wonderful around her body. So soft and welcoming. She let out a happy sigh as she touched the soft sheets. 

 

She placed the bottom of whiskey on the floor replacing the top. She reached down and slipped her panties off. She felt too hot to wear them. The thin fabric fell to the floor. She lowered her fingers and gently slid her finger against her clit. 

 

For some reason her mind drifted to...to the only man who had been willing to marry her. Beetlejuice. He might have been taking advantage of her but he was still the only one who was willing to put a ring on her finger. 

 

“Beetlejuice” she moaned sliding a finger into her damp core. 

 

She was so desperate she would even give him a good ride. She chuckled at bit at the thought of riding him like a horse. 

 

“Beetlejuice,” the girl said working the finger in and out. “Beetlejuice!”

 

It was only then that Lydia realized what she had said. She jerked her head up and looked around the room wide eyed. Her eyes fell on a man sitting at her desk. It was him. It was...Beetlejuice. He was staring at her with that smirk on his face. 

 

“Hey Babes,” he said rising from the chair. “You called?”

 

She didn’t want to say. She simply let her legs fall wide open. She whimpered as she drove her fingers deep into her core. He laid down on the bed and slowly removed his clothes. It was a day he had dreamed of. He was finally going to have her. 

 

She reached into the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube. Her hands were shaking slightly as she handed it to him. Was she really doing this? What would her parents think? What would Adam and Barbara think?  He opened the bottle and squeezed the bottle. Globs of thick liquid fell to his cock. He spread her legs and settled between them. 

 

He lined up his cock and pushed in hard. Lydia cried out as his cock slipped into her wet passage. Her back arched off the bed as she was overwhelmed with the sensation she was feeling. Beetlejuice wasted no time filling her up. 

 

“Beetle-”

 

“No” he snapped covering her mouth with his hand. “Shut up.”

 

She nodded but didn’t shake his head away. He smirked pulling back and slamming into her. Lydia moaned at the contact. He felt so amazing inside of her. She couldn’t remember the last time she had someone inside of her. Every nerve ending in her vagaina was on fire. 

 

Even when she had sex with boys in the past it wasn’t like this. They were always done quick and didn’t seem to care about her pleasure. Beetlejuice wanted her to enjoy what was happening. He was constantly hitting the tender spot deep inside of her that caused her eyes to roll back in her head. 

 

Lydia opened his mouth and gently licked his hand. Maybe it was just her desperation or the booze flowing through her but she thought he was looking rather attractive. 

 

“Lydia,” he growled as he slammed in and out of her. 

 

She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist pulling him close. She wanted him deeper and harder. Her head was spinning the booze and the sex as she threw it back. Beetlejuice's hand slipped from her mouth and rested on her throat. 

 

It been ages since he’d had sex. There were plenty of ghouls in the after world that wanted to fuck him. No one of them held his attention though. They weren’t what he wanted.  **This** was what he wanted. 

 

“Beetlejuice!” she cried as she felt herself release around his length.

 

He began to slam in as hard as he could as. He could feel his orgasim approching and was determined to make it the best he’d experienced in years. He howled in pleasure as it washed over him like a wave. 

 

The ghost fell onto his partner as he emptied inside of her. Lydia was panting as the large man rested all his weight on him.

 

“Move,” she said smacking on the shoulder.

 

He rolled off her and onto the extra pillow. Lydia sighed closing her eyes. She could feel his seed leaking out of her and onto the sheets. She leaned over and dug through her bedside table. She fetched a pack of cigarettes. She slipped one of the tobacco filled cylinder tubes from the packaging. She handed one to Beetlejuice and and stuck another inbetween her own lips. 

 

The pair remained silent as Lydia flicked her lighter and lit both their cigarettes. She inhaled deeply as the thick smoke filled her lungs. 

 

“You shouldn’t smoke,” he said after taking a puff. “I’m dead what’s your excuse?”

 

“Piss off,” she said. “I’m an adult now. I can do what I want.”

 

Beetlejuice turned his head to look at her. WIth her wide hips, full breast, and luxurious lips she wasn’t a child anymore. How old  _ was _ she? She was at least eighteen. How long had it been since they had seen each other?

 

“Got that right,” he said slightly under his breath. 

 

“I guess it’s time for you to go,” Lydia said. “Don’t want my parents to catch you. They would have a fit if they saw you in here. Beetle-”

 

“Wait,” he said holding up a finger. “Will we do this again?”

 

“Perhaps,” she said with a bit of shrugg. “I guess it just depends on how  _ desperate _ I get.”

 

Beetlejuice growled slightly at her choice of words. 

 

“Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice,” she said quickly before he lover could argue. 

 

The ghost suddenly vanished from her side. Lydia sighed putting her half smoked cigarette out in the ashtray. She couldn’t believe what had just happened. She couldn’t do that again! How desperate was she? 

 

Who was she kidding? Beetlejuice was the only guy that would give her the time of day. She would call him again and she’d love it . 

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Lydia felt horrible the next day. Her head was pounding and she felt sick to her stomach. She couldn’t remember anything about the night before. Clearly, she had gotten rather drunk. She’d found a half empty bottle of whiskey under her bed. 

 

Getting drunk and passing out didn’t alarm her. She was used to that. It was the cum on her sheets that alarmed her. Who the hell did it belong to? She couldn’t remember bringing anyone home. The presence of the bodily fluid on her sheets was proof they hadn’t used any protection. 

 

She _ knew _ better than that. 

 

There was a box of condoms in her bedside table. She was on the pill but that wouldn’t protect her from disease.

 

She didn’t dare ask her parents if they had saw who she brought home. They would give her a world of hell if they knew she got so drunk she couldn’t remember who she’d slept with. She didn’t want to admit outloud that she’d done such a thing. 

 

What the hell was she becoming?

 

She pulled up to the house. The car gave an unhappy grunt as she pulled up close to the house. If she ever got a real job she was going to buy a decent car. If she didn’t drink so much she might be able to save a bit of money. 

 

Lydia climbed out of the car and grabbed her bag out of the back seat. She walked up to the house and opened the door. Her head was spinning. She had to take her time walking up the short flight of stairs with the bag of food. She walked into the kitchen and sat the bag down on the counter. She wasn’t surprised to see Barbara in the kitchen. She often made dinner. 

 

“You look awful,” she said giving the young woman a worried look.

 

Lydia was always thin but it seemed she had lost a large amount of weight. She didn’t eat many meals with the family. She seemed to live off chips and beers. 

 

The older woman couldn’t see Lydia’s eyes due to a dark pair of sunglasses but she guessed they were bloodshot. If Lydia wasn’t working on her photography she was drinking. It was really starting to worry her. 

 

“Thanks,” Lydia said diggin into the bag. “Hamburger was on sale so I bought a few pounds.”

 

“Thank you,” Barbara said taking the package from her. “I mean it Lydia. Maybe...maybe you should talk to your parents about this.”

 

“About what?” Lydia asked starting to get annoyed. “I’ve got a headache. I want to sleep. I had to photograph a family with six kids this morning. Damn little monsters.”

 

“And how much of your paycheck are you drinking tonight?” she asked starting to get annoyed.

 

_ As much as I want.  _

 

“I’m not drinking tonight,” the younger woman lied. “I’m going to develop some pictures and go to bed.”

 

That was half true. She was going to disappear into her dark room for a bit. Then she was going to her room. She wasn’t going there to sleep. She was going to get into the whiskey bottle under her bed. 

 

“I don't mean to be hard on you,” she said wrapping arm around her. “I’m just worried about you.”

 

“I know,” Lydia said forcing a small smile. “Don’t worry. I’m fine.”

 

Barbra decided not to push the subject. Lydia was an adult after all. She knew what she was doing with her life. No one could force her to change what she was doing. She would speak to Adam about it later. He was always better at talking to her than she was.

 

\--

Lydia felt better as she walked into her bedroom. Being locked away in the dark room had helped her headache. The bright light of the real world always made it worse. She was eating out of a half eaten bag of cheetos as she walked into the room. 

 

She sat the bag down on the bedside table and knelt down next to her bed. She retrieved the half drank bottle from under the bed. Drinking warm alcohol didn’t bother her anymore. At first it made her sick to her stomach but she had adjusted after a while. 

 

She didn’t want to have to walk down to kitchen to get it. If her mother or father saw her walking upstairs with a whole bottle of whiskey they would want to ‘talk’ to her. She was never in the mood for that. She wished she had enough money to move out. She hated having to deal with her parents and live in friends. 

 

The young girl sat down on the bed and opened the bottle. 

 

Why was she doing this to herself? Why was she drinking herself to death? So what if she didn’t have a boyfriend? So what if she didn’t have friends to hang out with? Her only friends were dead. That was no reason to drink so much.

 

She put the mouth of the bottle in her mouth and tipped it up. The warm liquid flowed out of the bottle and down her throat. She felt a bit sick to her stomach but she didn’t care. She drank down a few mouthfuls before taking a breathe.

 

A failure. She was just a failure. 

 

_ Lydia _

 

Lydia felt like someone was calling to her. She drank down another mouth full before capping the bottle. She dropped the heavily bottle to the ground and let it roll across the floor. Drinking always made her horny. That was one of the reasons she preferred to drink at home. She didn't want to end up getting raped 

 

She opened her bedside table and removed a small virbator. She struggled a bit to undress in her drunken state. The clothes quickly joined the whiskey bottle on the floor. She dropped the toy between her legs and looked around for her lube. After a bit of searching she found it under the bed.

 

The drunken young woman spread her legs and rubbed the virbator against her clit. She moaned and spread her legs open wide. 

 

She wanted someone else to be there. She wanted someone pushing into her while she rubbed her clit. For some reasons her mind went straight to Beetle juice. Would that bastard be a good fuck? What the hell? Might as fucking well. He was the only guy that would be willing to fuck her right now. She closed her eyes and relaxed into the pleasure she was feeling.

 

“Beetlejuice,” she moaned. “Beetlejuice. Beetlejuice.”

 

Lydia gasped in surprise as she felt weight on top on her. She opened one eye to find herself looking into an almost forgotten face. It had been years since she’d seen him but it felt like she’d only seen him yesterday. 

 

“Hi babes,” he said. “Needed me again huh?”

 

Again? What the hell was he talking about? She hadn't seen him in years. 

 

“Make yourself fucking useful,” she said spreading her legs fully. 

 

“I’ll do whatever I want,” he said growled. 

 

Why had she called that asshole? He had nearly forced her to marry him and almost killed her Dad. What the hell was wrong with her? For some reason she felt comfortable in his arms. She could hear him undressing and tossing his clothes to the floor. 

 

To her surprise he didn’t push right in. He lower his head between her legs and stuck his tongue inside of her. Lydia nearly dropped the vibrator. She couldn’t remember the last time a guy had gone down on her. Most men never took the time to do it. 

 

“Oh Beetle…” she said putting on her hands on his head. 

 

He was driving his inhumanly long tongue into her. She moaned and pulled hard on his dirty blonde hair. She finally dropped the toy onto the sheets as her lover’s tongue flicked across her clit. It was far better than any toy. 

 

“Better than that stupid toy?” he asked lifting his head.

 

“Yes!” she moaned. 

 

He smirked as he sat up and settled himself between her legs. She was so wet inside. She wouldn’t need any lube to take his cock. She was practically dripping. He put his hands on her hips before pushing inside.

 

“Ah!” she cried as plreasure ripped through her. 

 

“Lydia,” Adam’s voice was just outside her bedroom door. “Are you alright? Barabra wanted me to check on you.”

 

She opened her eyes to see her lover looking at her with a rather mischievous look. He pulled out and slammed into her hard. It took all of her self control not to scream in pleasure. Asshole! She punched him hard in the shoulder. 

 

“Yes,” she said fighting to keep her voice level. “I’m fine Adam. I’m a bit...tired...can we talk about this tomorrow.”

 

“Alright,” he said but she could hear the reluctance in his voice. “But we are talking tomorrow. Try and get some rest.”

 

“Those two still here huh?” he asked rocking inside her. “Figured they would have gotten eaten by sandworms years ago.”

 

“Shut up,” she said wrapped her legs around his waist. “Leave them out of this. Fuck me.”

 

Beetlejuice frowned as his lover frowned. She seemed so upset. She had dick in her and she still didn’t look happy. What was her problem? She was the one who had called him there twice. He growled and focused on taking her hard and fast.

 

The young woman didn’t last long under his aggressive thrusting. She let out a hash whimper as she felt herself orgasm. She tightened her legs around him. She wanted him closer. She wanted him deeper. 

 

Beeltejuice tossed back his head as felt himself empty inside of her. He didn’t try to pull away until he felt her legs drop to the bed. She reached over to turn off her virbator. 

 

“Shouldn’t you be using something?” she asked as she felt his cum ooze out of her. 

 

“Im dead babes,” he said lying next to her. “I doubt that stuff that comes out of me is capable of doing anything.”

Lydia frowned as Beetlejuice held out a cigarette to her. How did he know she smoked? Something about this whole thing felt strange. Like it had happened before. She decided to just take the cigarette and enjoy it.

 

“I’m here anytime you need me babes,” he said. “That’s the best sex I’ve had in a while.”

 

“Don’t count on me calling you again,” she said with a grunt.

 

“Whatever you say,” he said taking a puff of his cigarette.

 

“Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!” she cried.

 

Lydia couldn't stand to hear his voice. It was just a reminder of what a mess she was. She was so drunk and desperate she had called on a man she hated. She crawled under her blankets and pulled them over her. She put her cigarette in the ash tray and closed her eyes. She just wanted to sleep. 

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

The next few weeks were a confusing mess for Lydia. She didn’t get completely plastered every night but it still happened a few times a week. After each one of those nights, she would wake up full of someone’s cum.

 

She was starting to think it was Brian from the hardware store. He looked at her strangely every time she went there. They had dated for a very short time but it wasn’t meant to work out. Brian had never liked condoms and he was a smoker. It fit with what was going on.

 

Lydia pulled her blanket over her head as the morning light shown through her bedroom window. Her head was killing her. She’d had far too much to drink. She grunted and rolled over trying to hide her face under the pillow.

 

It was then that she heard a grunt next to her.

 

_ Oh god. He was still here. _

 

She pulled the blanket off her head and turned to look next to her. She could just see a patch of dirty blonde hair sticking out of the blanket. Brian for sure.

 

“Hey,” she said nudging him in the side. “You need to get out. If you’re still here when my parents wake up they’re going to make you stay for breakfast.”

 

“I’m fine with that babes,” came a tired reply.

 

Lydia froze. That wasn’t Brian’s voice. She knew that voice but it wasn’t one she was expecting to hear

 

“Beetle…” she started to say.

 

She’d been sleeping with Beetlejuice! She jumped out of the bed This couldn’t be real! She wouldn’t sleep with him. There was no way.

 

“What are you doing here?” she demanded.

 

Lydia picked up a dirty shirt from the floor and pulled it over her heard. She couldn’t let anyone see him in there. She would never hear the end of it. Barbara would lose her shit.

 

“You called me,” Beetlejuice said starting to get rather defensive. “Don’t you remember?”

 

Beetlejuice raised an eyebrow at her. She always acted a bit out of it when she called him. She would always act like they had never done it before. He always just assumed it was an act. Maybe she was in denial about wanting him. He never thought too much about it.

 

“No,” she said placing a hand to her head. “My head is killing me. Every time I drink too…”

 

“You’ve been calling me when you were drunk off your ass?” the ghost asked in an angry voice.

 

“Yes,” she said suddenly feeling embarrassed about the whole thing. “I guess...I feel lonely when I’m drunk.”

 

“I would never have touched you if I’d known,” he said shaking his head.

 

“Oh,” she said not believing what he was saying. “You’ll try to force me to marry me but you won’t have sex with me while I’m drunk.”

 

“Having sex with someone when they’re that wasted is rape,” he explained. “I’ll force a girl to marry me but after that, I’m a modern man I’d never do something like that.”

 

Lydia frowned as a wave of guilt washed over her. She was the one that gotten drunk and called him. He had no idea how drunk she was.

 

“Don’t you dare call me again when you’re that drunk again,” he said. “You need to get yourself in order. Now send me back.”

 

Lydia felt tears in her eyes as she sai his name three times. He vanished and she was all alone. She had turned into such a screw-up. He was furious with her. Should she really be upset he was angry? After all, he was a jerk. He’d gotten a few weeks of good sex. What was his complaining about?

 

“Lydia!” her step mother’s voice broke her moment of panic. “You have a client on the phone.”

 

“I’ll be right there!” she called pulling on a pair of pants.

 

Who the hell was calling her so early? She grumbled as she walked out of the bedroom.

 

\--

 

Lydia felt sick to her stomach when walked back into her bedroom.  She had a client who had her baby early Lydia was supposed to take some pictures of the baby when it was born in two weeks. When the baby came early the mother wanted to make sure Lydia still had the job.

 

She opened her closet door and took out the bottles of Whiskey that were hidden in the back. She wanted them out of there. She wanted it out of the house. She took two full bottles in one hand and a half-empty on the in other.

 

The young woman walked down to the kitchen and over to the sink. Her father was standing at the stove cooking.

 

“Hi Pumpkin,” he said. “You joining us for dinner?”

 

“Sure,” she said setting the bottles on the counter.

 

“What are you doing?” Charles asked raising an eyebrow.

 

“Getting rid of it,” Lydia answered.

 

SHe didn’t want to get so drug she slept with Beetlejuice again. It disgusted her that she had turned to him in her moment of need. She shouldn’t have been attracted to him. Oh god. Was she attracted to him? Clearly, she had enjoyed the sex.

 

**No!**

 

“Glad to see it,” he said smiling at her. “You were starting to get out of hand. Are you going to need to...well...see someone about it?”

 

“Yea,” she explained as she watched the dark colored liquid flow down the drain.

 

She was ashamed of this whole thing. She was an alcoholic, wasn’t she? She’d been trying to pretend it wasn’t true for ages but it was true. She had a serious problem.

 

“Oh hun,” her father said turning off the stove. “It’s going to be alright.”

 

It was only then that she realized she was crying. Tears were flowing down her face. Her father took the bottle from her and placed it in the sink. He pulled his daughter in for a hug.

 

“It’s going to be alright,” he said gently holding her. “I’m so proud of you. You figured out that you had a problem on your own and you're stopping on your own.”

 

“I’m a screw-up,” she said crying into his shit. “I’ve wasted the last four years.”

 

“You have plenty of time to get yourself in order,” he said “You can get some help for your drinking and then focus on going to school. I know you really want to go to college hun.”

 

She did! She wanted to make something of herself.

 

“Go up and get some sleep,” Charles said when he pulled back. “I’ll bring you a plate of food. I think you need rest right now.”

 

Lydia nodded in agreement. She felt dead on her feet. She needed a drink.

 

“Thank you, Daddy,” she said cleaning her tears off with her short sleeve.

 

She glanced back at the bottles before walking off to her room. She was going to have a rough couple of next days.


	4. Chapter 4

The next week was a rather rough one for Lydia. She spent most of it in bed or throwing up in the bathroom. She felt like her whole body was breaking down. She’d already been to a drug and alcohol counselor once. She wasn’t sure she was going to stick with it. She felt so stupid sitting there explaining her problems. 

 

After a week she started to feel a bit better. She wasn’t having night sweats anymore and her head wasn’t spinning. It was actually fairly nice not to be drunk all the time. She could focus on her photography.

 

She was planning on taking a few weeks off from doing it commercially but was still doing it for fun. She couldn’t remember the last time she had went for walk in the woods and just took pictures. It felt so nice and relaxing. 

 

Lydia felt better after that first week but she was still a bit sick to her stomach. It seemed like she had to empty her stomach first thing in the morning but she wasn’t too bad off the rest of the day.

 

As her mind began to clear she began to feel worse and worse about what she’d done to Beetlejuice. He had seemed really upset when he found out about her drinking. It felt strange to think about him having morals. He just didn’t feel like a moral kind of guy.

 

Lydia laid her head down on her pillow and stared at the ceiling. She missed him. He had given her some form of comfort in her hour of need. She didn’t remember what the sex was like but she guessed it was good. She closed her eyes and tried to pull the memory from her mind.

 

“Beetlejuice.”

 

She remembered his arms around her. 

 

“Beetlejuice.”

 

His tongue  _ inside _ of her. 

 

“Beetlejuice.”

 

She opened his eyes and looked around the room. To her relief, she saw the man in questioning standing next to the bed.

 

“It’s been a while,” he said frowning at her. “Drunk tonight?”

 

“Nope,” she said. “I’ve been dry for nine days.”

 

“What made you stop?” he asked sitting down the edge of the bed.

 

“You,” she said. “I felt bad about what I did to you and myself.”

 

“That’s good babes,” he said digging around in his pocket. “You should.”

 

“Please,” she said with a laugh. “You have a lot of nerve.”

 

The ghost with the most pulled out a soft pack of cigarettes. He pulled one out and put it between his lips. He lit up the cigarette before taking a pull. He seemed to be deep in thought.

 

“I don’t really remember the sex,” Lydia explained. “I...I remember parts of it.  I...I just…”

 

“Would you like to go for a walk?” he asked.

 

A walk? Lydia was a bit caught off guard by the question. She loved the idea of going on a walk. She loved being outside. 

 

“I suppose,” she said getting out of bed. “Let me get my shoes.”

 

Lydia felt a bit strange as she slipped into her sneakers. This was a bad person who had tried to force her into marriage. Why was she doing this? She couldn’t feel comfortable with him. Yet. she did. I

 

“Come on,” Lydia said opening her bedroom door. “please don’t let anyone else see you. They’d lose their minds.”

 

“Oh yes,” he said with a chuckle. “Oh man, Chuckie and that prude Barbra would _love_ to find out what I've been doing."

 

“Shh…” she warned as they walked into the hallway.

 

To her surprise, Beetlejuice fell silent and didn’t make another noise until they were out of the house. Clearly, he didn’t want to deal with them either. A beautiful half moon lite up the sky. There didn’t seem to be a cloud in the sky.

 

“Can I ask you a question?” Beetlejuice asked as they started walking towards the woods. 

 

“Of course,” she said.

 

“Do you still want in?” he asked. 

 

_ Want in? Want into what? Oh. _

 

She remembered all those years ago when she had first met him. She had wanted into his world. She had even written her suicide note. Did she still want in? No. Not really. At least she didn’t think she wanted it. 

 

“No,” she said. “I guess...I guess I moved on from that. Why?”

 

“Just wondering,” he said puffing on his cigarette. “I thought it was strange since you were so young.”

 

“How did you die?” she questioned. 

 

There was no reply from her walking companion. She gave him a moment before glancing in his direction. He was puffing away and didn’t seem to be giving her a second thought. Perhaps he was avoiding the subject.

 

“Sorry...I…,” she started.

 

“Why aren't you doing something with your life?” he questioned. “What led you down a path of getting so drunk you don’t remember who you fuck?”

 

“I don’t know,” she said with a shrug. “Guess I just felt alone. Drinking made me feel better.”

 

The two of them walked to the edge of the tree line. Lydia dropped down under the nearest tree and looked up at the moon. Beetlejuice sat down next to her.

 

“You know you can always call me,” Beetlejuice said. “You don’t need to feel lonely.”

 

“Lydia wasn’t sure how to feel about what he was saying. He was offering his hand in friendship but she wasn’t sure she could trust him. After all, he had tried to take advantage of her in the past. She was having a hard time trusting him.

 

“Did you get into trouble for before?” she asked.

 

“Oh yes,” he said. “That bitch Juno really cut into me for what I did. Had to go back to work in the office for a while.”

 

Lydia frowned and sighed. It sounded like Beetlejuice had paid the price for his crimes. Perhaps they could let it go and start over. 

 

“Beetlejuice,” she said turning to look at him. 

 

She wasn’t sure why she did what she did next. It felt right. She wanted to be in his arms again. She could _just_ remember the passion that had taken place between them. She leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips.

 

Beetlejuice gasp as their lips touched each other. She had never kissed him before. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. 

 

“Babes,” he whimpered when she pulled back. 

 

“I want you,” she said undoing his belt. “I want you with a clear mind.”

 

The ghost wasn’t too sure about this. He allowed Lydia to undress him. She licked her fingers and slowly slipped them under her skirt. She slipped them inside and carefully relaxed her inner muscles. She wanted to make sure she was wet and ready. Once she was sure she was ready she slipped her fingers out. 

 

She lifted up her skirt and settled down on his cock. It was a bit rough going at first but once she was filled her body relaxed around his length. 

 

Beetlejuice couldn't believe what was happening. He couldn’t believe it the first time either. Why did this beautiful young woman want him? He just didn’t make sense. He placed his hands on her hips and tried to simply focus on the pleasure he was feeling.

 

Lydia placed her hands on his shoulder as she rode him. Everything felt so perfect. It was just the two of them on the grass under a tree. The area was dimly lit by the moon. The light fell on her lover's blue eyes. She found herself fixated on those pools of color. 

 

What was happening to her? 

 

She gave a happy yelp as Beetlejuice started to fuck into harder. He seemed like he was on the edge of an orgasm he couldn’t hold back. She could feel him pounding so deeply inside of her. She felt like a fire was raging through her own body as she chased her own perfect little death. 

 

“Lydia!” he shouted as he felt himself empty into her. 

 

Lydia felt herself clamping her muscles around his erection. It felt so happy inside of her. She felt her body collapse against him.

 

“Babes,” he said as she collected herself. “I have no problem being your dirty little secret.”

 

Secret? Oh. She really couldn’t tell anyone. Everyone she knew would lose their shit if they found out. Should she really care what they thought? She was an adult. Ths was her decision. 

 

“And I have no problem being yours,” she answered.

 

She let his softening cock slip from her body. She shifted around until she was comfortable in his arms. He held her close and kissed the top of her head. She looked like she fighting sleep. It was only a few moments before she fell asleep in his arms. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Lydia knew it would be hard to hide her relationship with the ghost forever. One of them would slip up one day. After the night of lovemaking under the tree, Lydia didn’t bother to “put him away.” He promised her he wouldn’t cause any problems.

 

She believed him. After all, he didn’t want to lose her.

 

Of course, that didn’t stop him from messing with the members of the house. Things were often moved or flat out disappeared. Her father had been looking for his extra set of car keys for days. Lydia would snicker to herself every time she watched her father look under chairs and in drawers. She would have to talk to her lover about it. He was going to lose his mind if he didn’t find his keys.

 

So knew it would come out sooner or later and she was going to have to face the music but she didn’t expect it to come out _this_ way.

 

The morning vomiting hadn’t stopped. At first, she wrote it off to the withdrawal. She still felt like she needed a drink but it was easier to fight off that voice in her head. She **wanted** a drink. She didn’t need a drink. She just needed to keep telling herself that over and over.

 

She could do this.

 

It wasn’t she missed her period that she began to worry. She’d been sick to her stomach for two weeks and now this. Panic overtook her. Could she be pregnant? It didn’t seem possible. Beetlejuice was the only one she had been with and he was dead. He **couldn’t** make babies. Could he?

 

Lydia decided not to bring it up. Maybe it was just stress or her body dealing with being without a steady supply of booze. She would give it a bit of time. She would just enjoy her time with Beetlejuice. She had gotten used to welcoming the ghost with the most into her bed. She loved falling asleep and waking up in his arms.

 

No one ever came into her room without knocking so she wasn’t worried.

 

“Come here sexy,” Beetlejuice said pulling her down to the bed.

 

She giggled as she landed on the mattress next to him. He pushed her long black hair out of the way and began to nibble on her ear. She moaned tossing back her head and relaxing into his embrace.

 

“Beetle…” she moaned closing her eyes.

 

“You never get tired of my touch do you?” he asked.

 

“No.,” Lydia whispered.

 

‘Bend over the edge of the bed,” he said. “I want to take you that way tonight.”

 

Lydia nodded standing up. She pulled her clothes off and threw them to the floor. She got on her knees and bent over the edge of the bed. She pulled the sheets tight in her hands. She could tell her love was in a mood for pretty wild sex. It wasn’t going to be the gentle stuff.

 

Beetlejuice grabbed the bottle of lube off the bedside table and quickly covered himself He was in a hurry. Lydia had been feeling a bit out of it the last few days and they hadn’t done much. He pushed inside of her rather quickly.

 

She gave a surprised yelp at the penetration. It stung a bit but didn’t really hurt. She closed her eyes and let out a loud moan. He was giving it to her so hard and deep. She could feel his fingernails cutting into her pale skin.

 

Normally she would have been more aware of the noise she was making but it felt so damn good. He had never done her in that position before. He was hitting all the sensitive parts inside of her.

 

“Beetle!” she shouted.

 

“Take it, babes,” he said with a smirk on his face. “You love it.”

 

By the time she heard the bedroom door creaking open, it was too late. Adam was starting to get worried about Lydia. She was doing very well about not drinking but didn’t seem to be handling it well. She was still throwing up and seemed to always be locked away in her room.

 

He knew he should have knocked but he didn’t even think. He just let his concern override his judgment. He grabbed the knob and opened the door. He jumped back slightly at what he was looking at.

 

Lydia was bent over the bed engaged in some rather rough sex. Adam started to yank the door closed when he realized who was having sex with.

 

“Lydia!” he yelled in shock. “What the hell is he doing here?”

 

Lydia let out a yelp of horror at the situation. She quickly picked up the nearest thing to hand and threw it at the door. That turned out to be one of Beetlejuice’s boots. The boot hit the door frame before falling on the floor.

 

“Get out!” she shouted as the boot contacted with the wall.

 

Adam quickly shut the door and disappeared from view.

 

“Son of a bitch,” he said pausing his thrusting. “He threw me off my rhythm.”

 

“Uh,” she said pushing him away. “I need to deal with him.”

 

“Babes,” he whined. “Let me finish.”

 

“Later,” she said rolling onto her front. “I need to talk to them before they run to my parents. My parents will freak if they find out.”

 

“You’re an adult,” he said. “Why do you care?”

 

“They might kick me out,” Lydia said as she reluctantly got dressed. “I don’t have anywhere to go.”

 

Beetlejuice frowned sitting down on the bed. He hadn’t taken that into account.

 

“I didn’t mean to cause you any problems,” he said.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Lydia said. “I’ve got to take care of this right now.”

 

Lydia knew Adam and Barbra weren’t going to be happy. She didn’t fully blame them. After all, Beetlejuice had caused them some trouble in the past. Yet, she needed to stand up for herself. This was her life and her decision. If she wanted to have a relationship with him that was her decision to make. They needed to respect that.

 

By the time she reached the attic door, she could hear them arguing. Lydia sighed as she raised her hand to knock on the door.

 

“Come in Lydia,” Barbara said.

 

The young girl opened the door and stepped into the attic. Adam and Barbara were standing in the middle of the room staring at her with confused looks.

 

“What is this about?” Barbra asked.

 

“I’ve been seeing him for a few weeks,” Lydia explained. “He’s been a proper gentleman during those weeks.”

 

“A gentleman?” Adam asked sounding surprised. “We both must be talking about two different people.”

 

“This is my decision,” she said starting to get mad.

 

Who were they to tell her what to do? She wouldn’t have even met Beetlejuice if it wasn’t for them. They called him in the first place.

 

“Lydia,” Barba said softly. “He tried to force you to marry him. Is this really a man you want to be with?”

 

“You two brought him into my life,” she said letting the anger she was feeling come out. “You were the one who called him here.”

 

Babra frowned looking away from Lydia. She knew the young lady was right. She had brought Beetlejuice into her life. This was her doing.

 

“Lydia,” Adam said. “We’re just worried that he’s using you.”

 

“He is helping me,” Lydia said. “If it hadn’t been for him I’d be drunk right now. He is my friend.”

 

“Do your parents know about this?” Adam asked.

 

“No,” she said. “Tell them if you feel the need to. I’m not going to leave him.”

 

Adam looked long and hard at his wife. He could tell she was feeling guilty. It was her that had called him in the first. Adam hadn’t wanted to do it.

 

“I won’t tell your parents anything,” he said. “You’re right. This is your life. I don’t think it’s a good idea but I hope it works out.”

 

Lydia felt guilty as she stared at Barbara. She didn’t mean to snap at her. She never wanted her to make her feel bad.

 

“Thanks,” she said in a much softer voice.

 

Lydia didn’t look at the two of them as the conversation ended. She was done with them. She as in the right. She was an adult and could make her own decisions.

  



	6. Chapter 6

Lydia wasn’t sure she had made the right decision. Adam and Barbara were like second parents to her. Did she have a right to talk to them that way? She was a bit rude to them. She hadn’t even spoken to them in a few days. She was spending most of her free time with her lover and friend.

 

He always managed to keep her mind off of her problems. How could anyone worry when they had a long tongue in their pussy? Beetlejuice loved going down on her. He never wanted sex to be a one-sided thing. 

 

She growled in frustration when he slipped his tongue from her body. 

 

“Beetlejuice!” she yelped she felt his tongue slid lower to her other hole. “What...no!”

 

Her lover’s head popped up at once and he looked at her with a confused look.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked. 

 

“You can’t put your tongue…. **there** ,” she said blushing at the thought. 

 

“You haven’t done this better?” he asked with a chuckle. “It’s fun.”

 

Lydia wasn’t sure about that. Wasn’t it dirty? 

 

“If you don’t want to I won’t force it,” he said. “I just think you should give it a try.”

 

“I guess we can try it,” she said still feeling nervous. “Just...go easy on it.”

 

“Of course,” he promised as he lowered his head. 

 

Instead of going for her dripping pussy he gently licked her tiny entrance. Lydia let out a gasp and reach down to grab his hair. It felt so strange as it prodded inside of her.

 

“I…” she moaned pulling on his blonde locks. “Oh…”

 

Beetlejuice chuckled to himself as he brought his hands down to her soft pale ass cheeks. He gently spread her cheeks apart. She was practically dripping wet from him driving his tongue in and out of her. He slowly slid one of his hands over and rubbed her little hole. He removed his tongue and began licking the outside. While she was still distracted he brought one of his hands over and gently started pressing one of his fingers in.

 

“Woah!” she said. “Wait!”

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked looking up at her. “Did I hurt you?”

 

“No,” she said shaking her head. “I...I just…”

 

“It’s alright,” he said still holding his finger in place. “Babes. If it hurts tell me and I’ll stop. Until then lay back and enjoy.”

 

Lydia wasn’t so sure about that. It didn’t hurt but it still felt strange to have a fingertip inside of her ass. Afterall, things weren’t meant to go there. She decided to trust him. She let out of his hair and put her head on her pillow. She needed to relax. 

 

“Good girl babes,” he said pushing his finger in further. “Just enjoy it.”

 

The young woman began to pant as the finger slid deeper and deeper into her. It felt so strange and foreign inside of her. It really hurt. It just felt like it wasn’t supposed to be there. She let out a loud moan as he started to move it in and out. 

 

Beetlejuice smirked as he watched his lover come apart in front of him. As much as she denied it she loved it. She would love anal sex if he could get over the hump. She was so tight inside. She would feel amazing around his length. 

 

He decided not to ask her before he added another finger. She would just tense up and make it painful. He pulled his single finger almost all the way out before he returned with two fingers. He had just started them in when she tensed up.

 

“Hey!” she cried. “That stings.”

 

“Sorry babes,” he said. “I won’t put them in anymore.”

 

He held still with just the tips of his fingers inside of her. He could feel her inner muscles fluttering around them. Lydia took a few deep breaths and tried to relax around the pair of fingers inside of her. She gave her muscles a tentative squeeze. She gasp as the fingers slipped deeper inside of her.

 

“You love it,” he said moving his mouth to her swollen clit.

 

She couldn’t believe how good it felt. Yes, there a twinge of pain every now and then but it wasn’t bad. It was far more sensitive inside of there than in her pussy. She cried out as her lover began to nipple gently on her clit. 

 

“Beetlejuice!” she shouted throwing her head back. 

 

Her tight passage clamped down on the fingers inside of her as her orgasm tore through her. Beetlejuice was fucking her with his fingers as hard as he dared. He stopped as soon as she stopped quicering from her climax. 

 

“Uh,” she grunted as he pulled his fingers free.

 

“See?” he asked. “You loved it.”

 

“I did,” she said sitting up. “I have to admit it was good.”

 

As soon as she sat up a wave of nausea hit her. Her vomiting was usually limited to the morning but certain things would bring it out during the rest of the day. She pulled on a t-shirt and quickly ran out of the bedroom.

 

Beetlejuice sat there in shock. Had he done something wrong? He waited a few minutes before she returned looking tired.

 

“Throw up again?” he asked. “Shouldn’t you be over that by now? It’s been weeks.”

 

“Look,” she said sitting on the edge of the bed. “I...I think it might be something else.”

 

SHe had been debating about what to do. She didn’t know for sure if she was pregnant but she was scared of go to the doctor. She didn’t want to find out. She really wasn’t ready to have a child. She didn’t have her life together at all.

 

“What is it?” he asked seeing the worried look on her face.

 

“We never used protection,” she said. “I mean...I’m on birth control but…”

 

“Are you trying to say you’re pregnant?” he questioned.

 

“I think so,” she answered.

 

“Is it...I mean to say...how far along?” he questioned.

 

Lydia knew what he was really asking. Who is the dad? 

 

“I can only be a month or so,” she said. “It has to be yours.”

 

“MIne?” Beetlejuice asked not believing what he was hearing. “My baby? That shouldn’t be possible. I’m dead.”

 

“It's your kid,” Lydia said getting defensive. “I haven’t been with anyone else.”

 

“I believe you,” he said. “I’m..I’m shocked.”

 

“Do you have other kids?” Lydia asked.

 

“Yes,” he said. “A little girl. I only saw her a few times. It was complicated.”

 

Lydia frowned as she saw a sad look cross her lover’s face. The memory of his daughter was clearly causing him pain. 

 

“”Do...do you want this baby?” she questioned. “I mean...we don’t have to have it.”

 

“No,” he said. “I want it.”

 

“Wow,” she said smiling at him. “I guess I better get this checked out.”

 

Beetlejuice reached out and wrapped his arms around his lover. He pulled her in close and kissed the top of her head. They had an interesting relationship but he was going to make it work. 

  
  



End file.
